The Eunice Kennedy Shriver Center is one of the twelve "Centers for Research on Mental Retardation and Related Aspects of Human Development" funded under the provisions of Public Law 88-164. The Center is located on the grounds of the Walter E. Fernald State School, an institution for the mentally retarded, and it is affiliated with the Massachusetts General Hospital. Most of the new construction has been completed, and parts of the Center are now in use. Full operation is expected by 1972. Previous core and research development support made possible the development of programs in the behavioral sciences, biochemistry and genetics, and research in these disciplines is now supported by two program project grants. In this application funds are requested for the development of a research program in neuropathology and neuroanatomy and in the social sciences. Partial support is also requested for the operation of six inpatient beds required for the research programs in biochemistry, genetics, neurology and pediatrics. For later phases of this program funds are requested for the development of a research program in neuroendocrinology, and for certain new developments in the behavioral sciences.